


I Blame You Entirely

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comforting Kisses, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Dan, Jealous/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, domestic banter, extreme fluff, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Phil looks incredibly hot in his new suit.Dan's not sure he's okay with that?





	I Blame You Entirely

Dan sat in the lounge on the sofa, his phone loosely resting in his hand as he scrolled through Instagram. 

He let out a small sigh and glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen. 

7:10pm. 

The party starts at 7:15 and it takes half an hour to get there. 

Dan shuts his phone off and slides it in the front pocket of his black jeans and leans around the entrance to the hallway, towards their bedrooms. 

"Phil?" Dan hollers, "We are going to be late. Are you ready yet?" 

"Out in a second! I can't find my other sock." 

Dan chuckles to himself as he heads into the bathroom to give his fringe a quick fix. 

"I really don't want to have to explain to our gracious hosts that we were late to this exclusive dinner party because you couldn't find your bloody sock." Dan calls jokingly over his shoulder as he gives his hair a final mist of hairspray. 

"Alright, alright. You're the one who made me buy this suit anyway. If it wasn't for that I could have just worn my normal socks, not these stupidly prestigious, matchy-matchy ones." Phil grumbles as he comes down the hall, struggling to slip the newly found sock on his foot as he walks. 

Dan hears him stumble past the bathroom door and into the lounge, looking up just in time to see Phil's figure go slipping by in the wall mirror's reflection. 

He might have only seen him for like a fraction of a second, and only as a blur in the mirror, but hell, Phil looks good in that suit. 

"Now who's going to make us late?" Phil yells from the other room.

Dan pulls the loose red tie fabric so it tightens back around his neck and flips his shirt collar back down, "Real funny there, Philly."

"I thought so." Phil replies while leaning against the nearest lounge wall and sliding his shoe on.

'Well then," Dan states, looking down at his phone as he exists the bathroom and walks into the lounge, "We are officially late."

"You worry to much, Dan." Phil says with a bright smile at his boyfriend, who is still looking down at the small rectangular device in his hand.

Dan just replies with a huff in response and glances up at Phil, then back down before quickly doing a double take.

Phil really did look breath taking. 

"What?" Phil asks with a small breathy laugh as he reaches over to the coffee table next to him to retrieve his wallet.

"Woah- I mean you, just like, god you look beautiful." Dan manages to get out, while quit clearly looking his raven haired roommate up and down, trying to take in everything about him. 

"Thanks," Phil says as he walks over to Dan, stopping so their bodies are side by side but their faces are a mere inches apart. 

"But that's not my name." Phil whispers in Dan's ear then pulls back with a wide grin on his face. 

Dan just chuckles and lightly shakes his head still looking into Phil's shining blue eyes "Ugh. That was so terrible." 

"Yes, it was." He replies with a wink,  "You look stunning as well, but now we really do need to go." 

"Fine." Dan mumbles as Phil grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door. 

"Were you not, just a few minutes ago, yelling at me for making us late?" Phil says, a playful tone gliding on his words.

"Yeah, but that was before I got to fully intake how hot you look. Now I don't want anyone else to see you." Dan replies mostly to himself, muttering the last part under his breath.

Phil stops dead his tracks and spins around to look at Dan, confusion swirling in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Dan looks down at his shoes, a small blush creeping it's way onto his cheeks turning them a rosy shade of pink.

"Come on, Dan. The carpet didn't suddenly become that interesting." Phil says with a small smile, still holding Dan's hand sweetly in his. 

Dan decides that if there was ever a time to tell him it might as well be now. 

He just has to get it out before he overthinks it too much. 

"Look, I don't want to lose you, okay? No one is going to know we're together at this party which I'm totally fine with, we agreed on this but I'm so damn scared someone is going to hit on you because, if I'm being honest you look like the very definition of incredible right now and I am afraid you will meet someone you like better then me and-" 

Phil just breaks into a smile as his best friend rambles on, before Dan can finish he is suddenly being silenced by a pair of soft lips on his. 

It's very quick, almost as if they were never even there. 

But even just with that fleeting touch Dan could feel his lips sill tingling slightly. 

"Look, Love. I'm yours. I'm yours tonight, and I'm yours forever. Okay? Even if you decide you don't want me anymore I'll still be yours." 

Dan gives a weak smile and nods, "As if that could ever happen." 

He wants to believe Phil, he truly does. 

"AND even if someone does flirt with me tonight, which I highly doubt, that won't change my feelings about you." Phil adds with a grin, as he gives Dan a gentle lingering kiss on the cheek. 

The two boys stand for a second just staring at one another, the air around them filled with comforting silence. 

The loud noises of London are suddenly not as loud as they were just moments ago. 

Phil's phone vibrates in his pocket causing him to break eye contact. 

"Now, we really do need to leave before Louise sends out a search party for us." Phil says showing Dan his phone. 

A text from PJ. 

Asking where they are. 

Phil slips the phone back in his pocket and gently places his hands on the sides of Dan's face. 

"We will talk about this later, yeah?" 

Dan gives a small hum in agreement, as he drags his eyes back up to meet Phil's. 

Phil's eyes soften as he slowly starts to lean in. 

Dan smiles and closes his eyes, waiting for the familiar taste of Phil lips on his. 

Swiftly, Phil stands up on his tiptoes and places a firm kiss on Dan's forehead instead. 

Dan's eyes fly open, a look of complete shock over taking his features. 

He just giggles as Dan sticks out his bottom lip in an annoyed pout. 

Phil grabs Dan's hand before turning and heading out their flat door, Dan in close tow behind him, complaining the whole way. 

 

They finally arrive almost forty minutes late, to Louise's dismay, but they did get there.

As they walk up to the door, still hand in hand, Phil gives a small side glance in Dan's direction.

To the naked eye, Phil is sure he looked completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary. 

If they hadn't known each other for so long, Phil is sure he would have missed it.

The small frown that wasn't on Dan's lips, but was completely etched into his blank expression.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Phil says still holding Dan's hand as they reach the door. 

Dan shrugs, "I know. I'm just being ridiculous." 

"I love you, Dan." Phil says, bringing their intertwined hands up and kissing the back of Dan's. 

Dan grins and slightly swings their locked fingers as they sway back down to their sides. 

"I love you too."

Phil smiles in reply then knocks on the door, giving Dan's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. 

Once inside Dan and Phil stood by one another for a good twenty minutes before being separated by friends and dinner seating. 

Though they might have been apart, Dan's eyes were on Phil most of the evening as were Phil's on Dan. 

They trusted one another with their lives. 

It was the other people Dan didn't trust. 

Just not when it came to Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you want even more phan content or just wanna say hello, check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time loves!


End file.
